


Getting to Know You (#101 Interrogation)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [208]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They claim it's just a friendly conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You (#101 Interrogation)

“This isn’t an interrogation Mister Edgerton. We just want to get to know you.”

Ian squinted at the committee. “Last time I heard those words I ended up in a VA hospital for four months and some of my toenails never grew back.”

The committee blanched in unison. “Why don’t you tell us why you’re interested in our program?”

“Well I thought I’d get killed before I got near retirement so I never learned to play golf or anything. I’m good at hunting, I’m good at killing and I’m told I have artistic talent. Once they take my weapons for good I’m only going to be allowed to do one of those three things so I figure I might as well learn how to how to do it well.”

“I’m sorry.” One of the committee interrupted. “I didn’t get a chance to go through your application. What do you do?”

“Man hunting and sharp shooting for the FBI. Prior to that the US Army but I’ve worked for most of the alphabet soup.

“Ah, I see. Is there anything else you do?”

Ian scratched the back of his head, thinking. “I'm the assistant coach of the CalSci basketball team. Take care of their fitness. They call me the gym teacher of the damned behind my back but they know it actually gets them laid.”

The committee chuckled. “Now we noticed your entire portfolio is in pencil?”

“Some are in colored pencil.” Ian defended.

“Yes they are.”

“I always have a pencil with me. The nuns beat that in.”

“And you never tried anything else?”

Ian sighed. “Art was a bad habit like biting my fingernails until my husband was… courting and gave me a sketch book. Before this the only people who cared about my little doodles were Charlie and my therapist.”


End file.
